


Pet's Cage

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo puts a cage on his ginger pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet's Cage

He always felt vulnerable when he was naked in front of a fully clothed Kylo. The gesture made him feel less than and out of control. Kylo was clothed and superior to him, he was the one who made all of the decisions, not naked Hux.

Being able to surrender control made him feel so relieved.

Hux bit his bottom lip, struggling not to move as he sat on his hands at the foot of Kylo’s bed, watching as Ren warmed the small and intricately designed metal cage between the palms of his bare hands. He could not however control his dick and he mewled in frustration as he became hard despite himself, cheeks burning a dull red that was ready to rival his hair color.

Kylo saw this and smiled, gesturing to Hux’s cock with a tilt of his head. “Do you think you deserve to have me touch that?”

“Sir…”

“Did I say you could become hard?” Kylo continued. He smiled as Hux shifted again on his hands, the General looking too ashamed of himself to properly answer him. “Jerk yourself off. Make it quick,” he commanded.He watched in satisfaction as Hux immediately moved to obey him, pumping his cock with a hand at a steady pace. “Perhaps you don’t deserve this gift after all…”

“Sir! Please!” Hux whined, rolling his hips forward, thrusting into his own hand. “I’m sorry! Please, please can we still..?”

“Shhh…” Kylo waited and nodded when Hux came onto himself, picking up a washcloth and handing it to the other. “Clean yourself up now, slut. I’m still going to give you your special gift,” he promised.

Hux panted as he nodded, cleaning himself up with the washcloth before setting it aside, looking back at the other. “I won’t disappoint you again,” he murmured.

“I know you won’t,” Kylo cooed, bending down to tend to Hux’s flaccid cock. The cage was locked into place, ensuring that Hux would not be able to become erect while it was on. “You can still urinate with it and it still allows for cleanliness,” he explained.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.”

Kylo stood up, smiling as he stroking Hux’s head. He rested the palm of his hand against the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, humming when they parted lips to look at him again. “How long should I have you wear it?” he whispered.

“…A week?”

“Such an eager slut,” Kylo praised. He caressed Hux’s face and the sides of his neck the way he knew the other liked it, humming to himself in thought. “Four solar days first to make sure you really want this,” he finally said. “Then I’ll let you cum and then we can go for longer. How does that sound?”

Hux smiled, nodding his head. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Thank me with your hands,” Kylo ordered, standing up straight to open his robes and present his erection to the other. His eyes fluttered closed as Hux reached out, fondling and stroking him with both of his talented hands. “There we go…”


End file.
